


Da sein

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Boerne ist für Thiel da. Immer.





	Da sein

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diesen One-Shot letzte Woche geschrieben, als es mir nicht gut ging. Es ist nichts besonderes, aber es hat mich abgelenkt.

Manchmal, da lief einfach alles schief. 

Egal was man tat, es war falsch, es war zu wenig und es war nicht genug. 

Und dann stand man da, vor einem Trümmerhaufen, und wusste weder vor und zurück. 

So wie er jetzt. 

Er wusste, es würde wieder besser werden. Er hatte schließlich schon ganz andere Katastrophen überstanden. Und doch, das hier war etwas, mit dem er noch konfrontiert worden war. 

Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Erschossen, mit seiner Dienstwaffe. Finaler Rettungsschuss. 

Der Mann hatte eine Geisel genommen und war kurz davor dieser mit einem Messer die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Viele würden sagen, dass er völlig richtig gehandelt hatte und der Geiselnehmer seinen eigenen Tod provoziert, ja gar verdient hatte.

Vor seinem geistigen Augen spielte sich die Szene immer wieder ab. 

Das Messer am Hals der jungen Frau. Die ersten Blutstropfen. Ein erstickter Schrei. Seine freie Schussbahn. Sein Finger am Abzug. Ein Knall. Der Geiselnehmer, der mit der Geisel zu Boden ging. Polizisten und Rettungskräfte, die plötzlich von allen Seiten herbei stürmten. Nadeshdas Hand auf seiner Schulter. 

Nadeshdas Hand auf seiner Schulter. Jetzt wieder.

„Chef, Sie sollten nach Hause fahren. Soll ich Ihren Vater anrufen, damit der Sie fährt?“

Er schüttelte träge den Kopf. 

„Danke. Ich laufe.“

Er wandte sich ab und verließ das Büro. Die Klemm und zwei Kollegen einer anderen Dienststelle waren schon von einer halben Stunde gegangen. Es würde eine externe Ermittlung geben. Das tat es bei Schusswaffengebrauch immer. Vollkommen normal. Trotzdem fühlte es sich komisch an. 

Er dachte an die junge Frau, deren Leben er vermutlich gerettet hatte. Für die er jetzt womöglich ein Held war. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Mann, den er erschossen hatte. Der Mann, der vorher nie auffällig gewesen war. Ein Familienvater. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um die Frage nach dem Warum. 

Der Flur des Präsidiums war dunkel. Am Ende des Flures lag ein Fenster, durch das der schwache Schein einer Straßenlaterne fiel. 

Er trat an das Fensterbrett, stützte die Hände darauf und ließ den Kopf sinken. 

Hätten sie besser ermittelt, wären sie schneller gewesen, dann hätte das alles vielleicht einen anderen Ausgang genommen

\--- 

„Fräulein Krusenstern, ist der Herr Thiel schon weg?“

Boerne betrat das Büro und sah sich suchend um.

„Der ist ist vor ein paar Minuten raus und wollte nach Hause laufen. Eigentlich hätten Sie sich begegnen müssen.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Sobald er von den Geschehnissen erfahren hatte, war er gleich zum Präsidium aufgebrochen um Thiel zur Seite zu stehen. 

„Nein, wir sind uns nicht begegnet.“

Er konnte sich nicht im Ansatz vorstellen, wie es Thiel jetzt gehen musste. Er wusste einzig, dass er für ihn da sein wollte. 

„Vielleicht ist er noch zur Toilette?“ 

Nadeshda hob die Schultern. 

„Ich werde mich mal auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Wie geht es ihm denn?“

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Er gibt sich tough, aber ich denke es geht ihm nicht gut. Wie auch, wenn man jemanden erschossen hat.“

„Er hatte ja wohl keine andere Wahl!“

Boerne bemerkte, dass er unbewusst seine Stimme erhoben hatte.

„Natürlich hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er hat vollkommen richtig gehandelt. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er selbst das auch so sieht.“

Er nahm Nadeshdas Worte noch mit einem Ohr wahr, als er den Raum verließ. 

\--- 

Der Flur war dunkel. Er steuerte auf die Toiletten zu, als er plötzliche einen vertrauten Umriss vor dem Fenster am Ende des Ganges wahrnahm.

Er ging auf die Gestalt zu. 

„Thiel, da sind sie ja.“ 

Der andere reagierte nicht. 

Boerne trat dicht hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. 

„Sie haben das Richtige getan.“

Thiel blieb weiter stumm. 

„Sie hatten keine andere Wahl.“

Unter seinen Händen spürte Boerne die Anspannung jeder einzelnen Muskelfaser in Thiels Körper. 

„Man hat immer eine Wahl.“

Thiel hielt den Kopf weiter gesenkt, seine Stimme war leise und brüchig.

Boernes Griff an Thiels Schultern wurde fester. 

„Nein, manchmal hat man eben keine Wahl.“

Langsam spürte er, wie Thiel sich aufrichtete. 

„Und was, wenn doch? Ich habe einen Menschen erschossen, Boerne. Einen Vater von zwei kleinen Kindern.“

Boerne unterdrückte den Impuls Thiel an sich zu ziehen.

„Einen Geiselnehmer, der im Begriff war, seine Geisel zu töten.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vor dem Tag, an dem ich das tun muss, hatte ich immer Angst und habe mir gewünscht, dass er nie kommen würde.“

Der Impuls in Boernes Innerem wurde stärker.

„Das verstehe ich.“

Jetzt drehte sich Thiel langsam zu ihm um und er war nicht mehr fähig gegen dem Impuls anzukämpfen.  
Thiel so leiden zu sehen brach ihm fast das Herz.

„Ich habe versagt, Boerne.“

Er griff nach Thiel und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. 

„Das haben Sie nicht! Sie hatten keine andere Wahl!“

Seine Hände setzten sich, wie von selbst, in Bewegung und strichen über Thiels Rücken.

„Ich möchte Sie nach Hause bringen, Thiel.“

Thiel nickte gegen seine Schulter und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung.

Schweigend folgten sie dem dunklen Flur. Boernes Arm lag lose über Thiels Schultern.

\--- 

„So, jetzt setzen Sie sich mal. Wollen sie ein Bier?“

Thiel nickte. 

Sie waren, ohne ein Wort zu reden, in Boernes Wagen nach Hause gefahren und waren nun in seiner Wohnung. Während er geduscht hatte, hatte Boerne auf seinem Sofa auf ihn gewartet. 

Boerne reichte ihm ein Bier und öffnete sich selbst auch eines. 

„Seit wann trinken Sie denn freiwillig Bier?“

Sein Gegenüber trank einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Flasche beiseite. 

„Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt, Thiel?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Genauso beschissen wie vorher, nur sauberer.“

Boerne lächelte ihn warm an. 

„Sind Sie immer noch so verspannt?“

Er ließ die Schultern kreisen. 

„Hm, kann sein. Aber das macht auch nichts mehr...“

Er kassierte einen tadelnden Blick. 

„Das macht sehr wohl etwas. Drehen Sie sich mal um.“

Was hatte Boerne denn jetzt vor? 

Er tat wie geheißen und spürte dann wieder Boernes Hände auf seinen Schultern. Nur lagen sie diesmal nicht einfach nur da, sondern strichen in kleinen, festen Bewegungen über seine Muskeln.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, ihr grässliches Totenkopf-Shirt auszuziehen?“

Er drehte sich zu Boerne um.

„Was?“

„Nun, wenn Sie das Shirt ausziehen, dann ist die Massage effektiver.“

Ohne es erklären zu können, kam er Boernes Bitte nach. Und dann waren da schon wieder Boernes Hände auf seinen Schultern, diesmal ohne den störenden Stoff dazwischen. 

Und mit jedem Drücken und Streichen, lockerte Boerne nicht nur seine Muskeln, nein, er strich auch mit jeder Bewegung ein bisschen seiner schlechten Gefühle aus ihm heraus. So lange, bis er nicht mehr an die Vorkommnisse des Tages dachte und sich nur noch auf die Wärme, die Boernes Hände erzeugten, konzentrierte. 

\--- 

„Thiel?“ 

Ein leises Schnarchen ließ Boerne hellhörig werden und in diesem Moment sackte der andere auch schon nach vorne. 

„Thiel, kommen Sie, sie müssen ins Bett.“

Thiel murmelte etwas unverständliches, ließ sich dann aber von ihm vom Sofa hieven und ins Schlafzimmer bugsieren. 

„Ziehen Sie mal die Hose aus und legen Sie sich hin.“

Ohne etwas zu sagen, pellte sich Thiel aus seiner Hose und Boernes Blick fiel unweigerlich auf dessen Boxershorts. 

Er schalt sich selbst für seinen Voyeurismus und half Thiel dann ins Bett. 

Als er gerade dabei war, die Decke über ihm auszubreiten, griff Thiel nach seinem Handgelenk. 

„Können Sie hierbleiben?“

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Thiel wollte nicht, dass er ging. 

„Aber sicher, ich mache es mir auf der Couch bequem.“

Er sah wie Thiel mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich meine hier.“

Oh. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schaute in Thiels müdes Gesicht.

„In Ordnung.“

Thiel rückte ein Stück zur Seite, Boerne streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte sich dann neben ihn. 

Es fühlte sich einerseits seltsam und andererseits unglaublich gut an, hier mit Thiel im Bett zu liegen. 

Er rückte noch ein Stück näher und legte zögernd seinen Arm um Thiel, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. 

Eine Weile lagen sie regungslos so da, bis Thiel sich plötzlich zu ihm umdrehte. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was das hier wird Boerne, aber...“ Er spürte Thiels Hand an seinem Oberarm.  
„Danke, dass du da bist.“

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er zog Thiel ein wenig näher. Thiel hatte ihn geduzt. Und Thiel lag hier mit ihm Arm in Arm im Bett. Er konnte es kaum fassen.

„Wenn du willst, dann kann ich immer da sein.“ 

Das Du war ihm ganz leicht über die Lippen gekommen.

„Das bist du doch schon. Ob ich will oder nicht.“

Thiel lachte leise. Und dann, plötzlich, spürte er Thiels Stirn an seiner und er wusste, dass ihre Beziehung von nun an eine andere sein würde.


End file.
